


Kiss Me.

by Sammie_lei



Series: Adventures of marnsthew [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Clueless Boys, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie_lei/pseuds/Sammie_lei
Summary: 4 times Mitch Marner and Auston Matthews almost kissed and the one time they finally did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. I don't own the leafs or any of the characters. This was written in Auston's POV and the title is based on the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Enjoy!! :))

Kiss Me. 

1.  
The first time they almost kissed was after their NHL debut where Matthews scored 4 goals and set a new record for the NHL. Despite losing the game, the team decides to celebrate at a bar. The vets bought the first round of drinks for the rookies and the night starts to blur. Matthews, being the MVP of the game has girls flocking him, offering to buy him all the drinks he wants. But for some reason, Matthews isn't paying much attention to hound of girls surrounding him. Instead he can't seem to take him eyes and attention off of Marner, who's currently taking a body shot off of Nylander. He can't help but feel this weird tightening in his chest, and wants more than anything to be in Nylander’s position. Auston doesn't even know where this feeling came from, he'll blame that on the alcohol for now and deal with his new found feelings in the morning. But for now he's content with staring at Marner and imaging Marner's mouth on him. He's paying so much attention to Marner that he doesn't even notice that the girls who were once flocking him have left his side once they realize he wasn't going to pay them any attention. Sometime during his realization, Marner joined him at their table and is now chattering on endlessly about the game they just played and chirping him about the girls who were once flocking his side. 

"Like bro what did you say to them to make them disappear? You could have gotten your dick sucked tonight!"

Matthews wasn't even listening to anything Mitch was saying. He was wondering about how it'd feel to have Marner's mouth on his dick. 

"Are you even listening to me? You're so drunk bro!” 

"Like you're not!" Auston retorted. 

"Not as drunk as you, at least I can hold a conversation right now!"

Just as Matthews was going to retort, Mo and Gardiner appeared. 

"God Mo look at these two! I thought we were bad, but we are nothing compared to them!"

"They are so married, and as entertaining as this is, we should probably get them home before they start making out in the middle of this bar!" Mo laughed with his boyfriend. 

And just like that, Matthews and Marner found themselves in the back of a cab on their way back to their respective homes. Marner was leaning heavily on him, unable to hold up his own weight. Marner was so close to him, Matthews could feel his hot breath on him. If Matthews just shifted a little, they could be making out. Without even thinking about it, Matthews shifts closer to Marner, and now they're basically breathing into each other's mouth. Marner is smiling at him so brightly, and just as Matthews is about to throw caution to the wind and kiss him, the cab driver announces that they've arrived at Matthews house. Matthews sighs and leaves the cab with one last longing look at Marner. And if he jerks off to their almost kiss before he falls asleep that night, well no one has to know.

2.  
The second time, Marner had scored his first goal in the NHL. Matthews cannot believe the talent this kid has. He has no idea how anyone could have ever doubted his ability and whether he was ready for the NHL. He’s smiling so hard when Mitch skates by the bench to fist pump the team, and Matthews doesn't even care. Matthew has long accepted his crush on Mitch. It must be noticeable though because as soon as Mitch is no longer within hearing distance, Nylander is chirping him about it. 

“I thought your mouth was going to split, that's how big you were smiling ajuice,”

Matthews blushes and ducks his head to hide his reaction. “Like you’re any better when it comes to Kasperi,” 

“So you admit that there is something between you two?” Nylander asks trying to change the subject.

“No! I never said that, and even if I wanted that, Mitch is straighter than a ruler.” 

“Maybe a bendy ruler, have you seriously not noticed the way that kid looks at you? It’s like you hung the stars and the moon!” Nylander giggles and shakes his head at him.

Just as Auston was going to ask him what he meant by that, Nylander is heading onto the ice for a line change. 

After the game, the team showers and Matthews is dressed and waiting for Mitch to drive them home. As he is waiting, he can’t help but think about what Nylander had said to him earlier on the bench. Is it possible for Mitch to like him back? God he feels like such a teenage girl. Mitch saves him from his thoughts when he walks up to Matthews, dressed and ready to go home. 

Matthews trails after Marner like some lovesick puppy, staring longingly at his ass, which could give Crosby a run for his money. 

Marner decides to break the tension then. “Bro everything ok? You’re awfully quiet tonight, more than usual,” Marner asks concerned. 

“Hmm yeah, I’m great! That goal your scored tonight was such a beauty!” 

“Thanks Ajuice!” Marner replies, blushing, while reaching out to pull Austin into a hug. Auston goes willingly, and doesn’t want to let go. Auston has never even noticed before, but Mitch fits perfectly in his arms, his head just tucked into Auston’s neck. And Auston just wants to stay in the moment forever. But sadly, as soon as the hug started, it ended as Mitch pulls back and smiles brightly at Auston. For a moment, it feels like Mitch is drifting forward again to maybe kiss him, but that's probably just his imagination running wild. He’s brought out of his thoughts again by Mitch.

“Bro, do you want to come over and play video games for a bit? We can order takeout!” 

And how can Auston say no to that? Can he even say no to Mitch Marner?

 

3.  
A fight just broke out between the Leafs and the Canucks, and of course Mitch Marner decides now is a good time to sing Bon Jovi. Mitch just looks at Auston, with that 100 watt smile and god Matthews would do anything to keep Mitch happy. Even if it meant singing along with him to Bon Jovi. So he does. 

And they get chirped so much for it after the game by the rest of the team. But Matthews doesn’t even care, he is so far gone on Mitch that he’ll endure all the chirping in the world, if it made Mitch happy. It’s worth it too, because Bon Jovi himself, acknowledged them and Mitch is over the moon. Pretty soon, he’s leaping over to Auston, pulling him into a hug and yelling into his ear.

“Broooo, Bon Jovi saw us singing his song and tweeted about it! This is amazing!!” 

“I know, it’s pretty cool what he did!” Auston yells right back at Mitch. 

“Yeah! But the vets said that we can’t do that anymore because it draws the cameras to the bench,” 

Auston is so far gone on Mitch, that he doesn’t even care about his awful singing. God is he actually pouting? 

“Aw bro, you can sing all you want on our carpools!” Auston says trying to make Mitch smile again. 

“Thanks!” 

And Mitch is leaning into Auston so closely that they’re sharing the same breath. Mitch hasn’t pulled away yet though like all the other times. Maybe this time Auston can finally kiss him. Jokes on him though, because they play in the NHL and if you thought that you could ever get a moment to yourself, you’re wrong. And just like that, Nikita is joining them, wrapping an arm around them.

“Marns!! I can’t believe Bon Jovi tweeted you guys! That's insane!” 

4.  
The Leafs have actually made the Stanley Cup Playoffs. One step closer to winning the Stanley Cup, and bringing hockey back to Toronto. Mitch is literally skipping over to Auston and wrapping an arm around him. Auston can only hope he doesn’t look too fond. 

“It’s happening!! We are going to the playoffs!! Can you believe it Aus?” 

“I know!! We did it Marns!! We’re going to bring hockey back to Toronto!” 

“We’re literally the dynamic duo of Toronto aren’t we?” Mitch laughs resting his head on auston’s shoulder which he tends to do more often than not these days. Not that Auston is complaining or anything. Mitch can stay by Auston’s side, tucked into his shoulder all the time, forever if he wants.

Mitch is still leaning on his shoulder, staring into Auston’s eyes and Auston just wants him so badly, it’s becoming increasingly difficult to control himself around Marns.

Pretty soon the rest of the team is joining them in celebration and once again, it’s just an almost kiss. 

+1

Auston is so done with controlling his want for Mitch Marner, that he has a plan set up if they win the Stanley Cup tonight. 

They’re leading the game 3-2, with 3 minutes left in the game. And that’s when Auston starts to believe that they could actually win the Stanley cup. Mitch passes him the puck, and sets him up for a one timer, and the score is now 4-2 with 1 minute left in the game. The last minute of the game seems to happen in slow motion and Auston doesn’t even hear the buzzer until everyone is jumping off the bench. 

They did it, they brought hockey back to Toronto. And Matthews can finally put that plan into action. 

Auston is named the winner of the Conn Smythe Trophy and suddenly it’s all real. Mitch is smiling so brightly at him as he accepts the trophy and it takes everything in him not to run over to Mitch and kiss him like he’s been wanting to all season. 

Soon, the Stanley Cup itself is being brought onto the ice, and the crowd is wild. The cup is passed from player to player until it’s finally passed to Auston. He skates his round with the cup, giving it a kiss, before handing it over to Mitch.

Mitch looks so good carrying the cup and god Auston can’t do this anymore. He skates up to Mitch, and both of them are carrying the Stanley Cup. Auston leans into Mitch and kisses him before any of the team can interrupt them again. Mitch is unresponsive at first and it scares Auston, making him believe he read the signs wrong. But soon enough, Mitch is kissing him back opening his mouth to Auston, allowing him access to his tongue. It’s better than anything Auston could have dreamed of and definitely worth the wait. Too soon, Mitch pulls away for air, and leans his forehead on Auston’s panting slightly. 

“What took you so long? I was beginning to think you didn’t want me that way,” Mitch looks amazed and what? Mitch is everything Auston has ever wanted, how could he not want him that way? 

Auston does the only thing he can think of to show Mitch how he feels and kisses him again. Auston doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this. 

The moment is interrupted by the uproar of the crowd and the team as they rush over to congratulate them, 

“Finally! It took you guys long enough!” Boz chirps them. 

“Well, maybe it would have happened sooner if you guys weren’t constantly interrupting us every time,” Matthews chirped back. But he doesn’t even care that it took so long, because he has Mitch Marner next to him and they have just won the Stanley Cup.


End file.
